The New Mega Man
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: A new member has joined the ranks of the Guardians, and he seems to have a special ability to use...Will he stand out and fight, or will he just be cannon fodder? Read to find out!
1. Initiation

**I've actually wanted to make this one for quite a bit now. I've already made nearly the whole thing on paper during high school. Now that I have time from things, I thought I'd expand my total number, instead of just two.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

All was peaceful in the large city of Innerpeace. With the Guardians patrolling the city now, they can keep eyes on the city's areas at all times.

Occasionally there's the occasional Maverick attack, but the Guardians are always there to solve the problem and keep the peace lasting.

The star crew of the Guardians, Vent and Aile, who were older than during the Slither Incident, along with Ashe and Grey, who joined months after the Albert Incident.

The crew was relaxing, having a day off from their patrols, were casually lounging in the guardian HQ breakroom, which offered an enormous window for the wall, showing the city landscape, couches, and a large television.

Vent, who was laying on the couch reading a magazine, made a large yawn.

"Not really much going on lately, huh?" he said in a drowsy tone.

Aile, who was watching television with Ashe, replied back.

"Yeah. The last one was last week, and it was barely a threat." was what she said.

Ashe chuckled. "I'll say. That thing talked a lot, but was just a heap of scrap with a big mouth."

Grey, who recently took a liking to electronic video games, was playing his portable gaming system, spoke out as well.

"At least no one got hurt." he said, his eyes glued to his game.

"I just wish something interesting would happen." Ashe said, while kicking back.

In that moment, the intercom for the Guardian Base went off.

"All crew, report to the main deck. A new member has just been initiated. Repeat. A new member has been initiated." said the intercom.

"New member, eh? I hope they ain't the kind of weaklings we have been getting nowadays." Ashe said out loud.

"Hopefully this one will pull the trigger this time." Vent said while getting up from the couch.

Aile, Ashe, and Grey shortly followed after, with Grey still in his game.

* * *

Moments later, the crew is in the Main Deck, with Prairie sitting in her chair.

"I'm glad you all are here now. A new member has just been initiated into the Guardians, and I would like you all to meet him first hand." She said to the crew. She then gestured toward the door. "Initiate, you may step in now."

The door opened to a young man, with shaggy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He wasn't wearing the official Guardians uniform, but rather what looked like civilian clothing, similar to Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey.

The young man stepped in, then bowed.

"M-My name is Joseph Nakaru….Its a pleasure to be acquainted with all of you." he said in a polite tone.

Everyone got a good look at him, then started to speak.

"He is a civilian who had a great interest in joining. He passed the exam with flying colors. Everyone acquaint him, and we can-"

"M-Miss Prairie!" said one of the operators below.

"Yes?" Prairie asked.

"There are reports of a large Maverick outbreak on Area C! We must send help right away!" said the operator.

Prairie grew worried. "Alright, you heard her. I want people on getting the civilians to safety, to help the civilians, and to handle the Mavericks. Vent, Ashe, Grey, Aile, and Joseph, I want you to handle the Mavericks, while everyone else handle the civilians to get them out of danger. Move out!"

Everyone made a salute, exclaimed "Yes Ma'am!", then ran out to their stations.

Running down the halls, Vent was running along Joseph towards the front doors.

"Prairie made you come with us, I hope you know how to defend yourself!" Vent yelled.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Joseph yelled back.

Shortly after, the intercom rang out.

"Ok everyone, We need to make this fast, and safe. There are civilian lives at stake here, so everyone do what they can to take precautions! Be careful, and Move Out!"

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of this one. I've had it planned differently the first time I made it, but I made it seem more sensible.**

**I will upload the second chapter very shortly, along with my other fic.**

**Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.  
**


	2. First Contact

A small part of Area C was in flames. People frantically running, lesser Mavericks firing towards people, and explosions everywhere. It was a disaster to look at.

A man was running from a Maverick, when he tripped and landed on his foot wrong.

He writhed in pain, but it was the least of his worries, as a Galleon walked up to him, arm cannon raised.

The man closed his eyes, waiting for the end, but all of a sudden heard a clank of metal ring out.

He opened his eyes, and for a split second, he saw what looked like a leg kicking the Galleon in the head.

The person who kicked the Galleon was Vent, as he covered the man.

"Go! Now! We'll handle this!" Vent yelled to the man, as he scrambled to his feet and ran in the other direction.

Grey, Aile, Ashe, and Joseph joined up with him afterwards.

"Jeez, it looks worse than I thought!" Ashe said out.

"Ok everyone, lets get to business!" Vent yelled out, as Aile stood next to him.

They each pulled out what looked like a very large model. Aile had one with a blue design on it, while Vent had one with a red design on it.

"Megamerge!" they both yelled, as they both glowed with a light, and in a flash, they both had red armor, and both with long strands of blonde hair coming from their helmet.

"Ok Model X and Model Z, Lets get going! Lets go Aile!" Vent yelled to Aile.

"Right!" Aile yelled, as they separated to fight separate groups of Mavericks.

Grey and Ashe did the same thing, but with a different looking model.

"Megamerge!" they both yelled, holding the same model, and in a quick flash of light, they too transformed, but with a different design than Vent and Aile, for both had dual blasters.

"Alright, Model A! Help us get through this!" Grey yelled as they too separated and continuously fired their blasters at Mavericks.

Joseph stood back, and helped guide the citizens to the safe areas for what seemed like hours, until the roads were clear of the Mavericks.

"I think thats everyone. Its just us now." he said to himself.

But, in that moment, a large energy blast came flying towards him.

Vent noticed this, and yelled towards Joseph.

"Joseph! get out of the way!"

Joseph saw the blast coming at him, and quickly rolled out of the way.

"Jeez…." he said to himself, for he landed on his back the wrong way.

"Hahaha...you're pretty quick." came a voice.

"Huh?" Joseph said, then looked in front of him.

He saw a mechaniloid in the shape of a tiger, but looked human like.

"Not many people have that kind of reactions. But, I, Flame Tiger, shall burn this city to the ground, starting with you!" said the mechaniloid, then fires a stream of fires at Joseph.

Joseph dodged it, but was a little singed from it.

He shrugged off the burn, then stood up.

"Looks like he's gonna be a bit of trouble." Joseph said to himself.

Vent yelled out at Joseph. "Joseph! It's too dangerous! Just run!"

"It would be wise to listen to him, boy." Flame Tiger said, in a menacing voice.

Joseph only smirked at this.

"What!? What are you smiling for!?" Flame Tiger yelled.

"You're just a mechaniloid who want to try and prove a point. You've got nothing on you." he said with a confident smile.

"You little pest! You dare mock me!?" Flame Tiger yelled, then charged another large energy blast.

"Oh no! Joseph! He's going to kill you! just run!" Aile yelled out.

"Heh. Alright, are you ready Model N?" Joseph said to the air.

_Ready as I'll ever be. _Came a small voice.

"Alright then!" Joseph yelled as he held out his arm, grasping its base with his other arm.

"Megamerge! Model N!" Joseph yelled out.

_**Biolink Established. M.E.G.A System online.**_

A light surrounded Joseph, it corresponding to his figure.

"Raaagh! Don't mock me!" Flame Tiger yelled, then fired his shot.

In a quick flash of litle, and a small explosion, a figure came out.

"Is that….Joseph?" Grey said.

The figure was Joseph, but he was now surrounded in purple colored armor, almost similar to the other four, but with a helmet with eye slots on it.

"Did...He just…" Aile said, stuttering.

"Did he just Megamerge with a Biometal!?" Ashe yelled out in awe.

Joseph, now transformed into Model N, stood upright.

"Whew, that was a close one. Ok Model N, lets wrap this up so we can go meet everyone at HQ!" He said to the air again.

_Yes. The sudden Maverick outbreak ruined our introduction. came the voice._

Meanwhile, Vent was in complete awe at what just happened.

"Model X, Model Z, do you know that Biometal?" Vwent said.

_Its nothing we have ever experienced before._

_Yeah, we don't recognize the bio-scans coming from that one._

"Weird…." Vent said to himself, pondering.

"That's it! I'm going to finish you off!" Flame Tiger yelled out.

Ashe saw this moment as a chance to attack Flame Tiger, as she charged up a shot and aimed it at Flame Tiger.

"Take this, you chump!" Ashe yelled, then fired the shot at Flame Tiger.

In that moment, Flame Tiger raised his arm, and merely blocked the shot, it having no effect on him. He then aimed his own blaster at Ashe,

"Die, you little bug." was what he said, then immediately fired another large blast, it coming towards Ashe.

Ashe realized the blast was too fast to dodge, as she covered herself with her arms and closed her eyes, bracing herself.

But, in a flash, something grabbed her, and carried her away from the bast. She opened her eyes to see the transformed Joseph carrying her, floating to the ground.

"That one was close, wasn't it?" Joseph said to Ashe with a smile.

Ashe said nothing, as she grew a little pink, and felt her heart start to race.

Shortly, they landed on the ground, as Joseph put Ashe to her feet.

"T-Thank you…." Ashe said, still pink from the scene.

"No problem." Joseph said, as he made a non-formal two-finger salute.

He then turned around towards Flame Tiger.

"That's how you wanna play, huh? Okay, I'm game." He said, then pulled out what looked like a large hand-held blaster, but with a large energy blade on the bottom contruding with the blaster part of the weapon.

"Lets go, Fur-ball!" Joseph yelled at towards Flame Tiger.

"WHAT!? You little brat! I'll Annihilate you!" Flame Tiger yelled in a fury, then charged at Joseph.

He held his weapon with both hands, raised it over his head, and closed his eyes, concentrating. He readied himself for something, judging by his stance.

Just when Flame Tiger was at the right moment, Joseph opened his eyes and saw his chance.

"Saber Smash!" He yelled, as he brought down his blade, which Flame Tiger flew into.

The saber cut through the Maverick cleanly, as it also hit the ground with a great force.

The two halves f the Maverick flew past him separately behind him.

He then walked forward, and in that moment, the halves exploded in a huge cloud of fire almost immediately.

Joseph, unhindered by the explosion, walked forward towards the group.

"I'm sure it may come as a surprise, but…..I'm a Mega Man, just like you all." He said, then put away his weapon, with the group in group awe of what just happened.

* * *

Hours later, back at Guardian HQ, everyone was in the break-room, congratulating the Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey for their work.

Joseph stood back, watching the group be covered in the soldiers.

_You know, you should be congratulated as well. You defeated the one running the show._

"Eh. I'll be fine. I'm not in it for the attention."

_Very well then…._

He chuckled to himself, as he watched the others being bombarded by the other members.

Vent looked over on of the members, and saw Joseph standing on the wall watching them.

He made a chuckle, then called him over.

"Hey, Joseph! Come here! I need to say something!" he said.

Joseph heard what he said, then walked over next to Vent.

Vent put his hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Hey, you helped us too. You beat the one in charge over there. And with one swing nonetheless!" He said.

Joseph scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thats enough proof to me to show that he's got what it takes to become a Guardian!" He said out.

He then held out his hand to Joseph.

"Joseph Nakaru, The wielder of the unknown Model N, Welcome to the team!" he said.

Joseph then smiled and took his hand in a solid hand-shake, in a non-formal way.

"Glad to be part of the team!" He said back, as everyone started cheering again.

Meanwhile, Ashe looked at Joseph, who looked back and smiled.

She went a little pink again, lost in her thoughts.

_What happened back there? I felt my heart beating so fast…_

She then put her hand on her heart, then looked over at Joseph.

She then smiled a smile that only a love-struck woman could make.

_I….think hes going to fit in well…_

* * *

**And there we go. I'm surprised I did this in a short amount of time. Alright, if you were curious, I tried to explain the weapon look as best as I can without making it seem to obvious to what it was based off of.**

**I based it off of Squall's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII, but with a more MegaMan ZX feel to it.**

**P.S. If you think that the whole romantically-interested Ashe is off, I apologize. I tried to make whatever kind of love-related personality traits I could, but I ended up making a typical school-girl scenario.**

**Please look forward to my next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
